


translucent boy

by aestheticalistic



Series: elliot samuels drabbles collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Ghosts, Lowercase, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Psychic Abilities, elliot samuels, ish, jkdfds, o h n o, part of my drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: "webs are made mostly of spaces. they break easily. they barely exist. they belong to the category of half-things: mist, smoke, shrouds, ghosts, membranes, retinas or rags; and they quickly fill up with un-things: old legs and wings and heads and hollow abdomens and body bags of wasps."-alice oswald





	translucent boy

**Author's Note:**

> yikes im crying again

> "webs are made mostly of spaces. they break easily. they barely exist. they belong to the category of half-things: mist, smoke, shrouds, ghosts, membranes, retinas or rags; and they quickly fill up with un-things: old legs and wings and heads and hollow abdomens and body bags of wasps."  
> -alice oswald

* * *

"mummy?"

"yes, dearest?"

"why do you have to go away?"

"because, dearest, your father and me loved you too much"

"oh."

* * *

"auntie yessamine?"

"what, you wretched boy?"

"did mummy and poppy go away because of me?"

"yes, they did. now go to your room."

* * *

"grandmummy ophelia?"

"yes, child?"

"where did auntie yessamine go?"

"she went away. like your mummy and poppy."

* * *

"cousin mary-ann?"

"yes, elliot?"

"why did grandmummy ophelia have to die?"

"because she loved you too much."

* * *

"mummy?"

"yes, honey?"

"why did you and poppy die?"

"because we loved you too much."

 


End file.
